


"Maldito Amor"

by Dabird89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Books, Consensual Violence, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg, Murder Family, Music, Spells & Enchantments, Summer Vacation, Traditional Media, Tragedy/Comedy, True Love, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabird89/pseuds/Dabird89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión del ser humano. </p>
<p>Son hermosas palabras, pero que pasa cuando el amor es una cadena asfixiante, cuando esta lleno de obsesión, y culpa se transforma en algo que aprisiona la mente y el corazón.</p>
<p>Sasuke tiene que vivir con la obsesión de su compañera que lo fuerza a casarse, por lo que viajan a un pueblo donde ellos puedan conocerse, pero en este lugar el encuentra el verdadero amor, un amor que vive aprisionado y lleno de culpa por una maldición. </p>
<p>Podrán vivir su amor y lograr sentirlo con libertad o maldecirán su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maldito Amor"

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic e trabajado mucho, la verdad no se como ira desarrollando pero espero que a tod@s les guste y disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo

Capítulo 1.- “Quiero Escapar”

Quiero correr esa es la idea que cruza por mi cabeza en este momento, la razón, es simple llevo dos horas encerrado en este auto con mi familia y una mujer tan irritante que me podría arrancar las orejas solo por dejar de escuchar su molesta voz.

Voy viajando en dirección a la hacienda de mi familia, se preguntaran porque, eso es sencillo, quieren la unión de mí con una chica la cual no tengo nada en común, pero su familia es lo suficientemente rica para importarle a la mía. Como no hablo con ella, se decidió que para una mejor convivencia debíamos hacer un viaje y he me aquí encerrado en este auto con mis padres, mi hermano, su esposo, la que es llamada mi prometida y yo.

Vamos a una zona montañosa llena de bosques, lagos, una bella cascada y muchas haciendas de las familias más acaudaladas del país. Prefiero concentrarme en el paisaje que el camino me ofrece, porque la conversación tan banal que esa mujer lleva me detona en los oídos, mi madre y el esposo de mi hermano la escuchan más por respeto que por interés, mi padre se enfoca en la carretera, mi hermano mantiene la vista dentro de su iPad, y yo, bueno yo me coloco mis audífonos para que la música me trague.

Hace poco había leído las recopilaciones de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y aun en mi mente se podían ver las letras de esos mágicos cuentos, tal vez por eso acabo de tener una alucinación, acabo de ver por la ventana a una persona correr entre los arboles a una velocidad sobre humana, necesito bajarme de este coche. Mientras doy un suspiro de hastío hacia este coche, este viaje, esta vida, veo que recorremos una gran curva, y terminamos entrando a un túnel largo y oscuro, cuando la luz de en mis ojos cegándolos por unos momentos.

Al abrirlos una vista espectacular hace presencia, en el camino sobresale una gran hacienda de color verde jade, tiene muchas columnas y terrazas hechas de ladrillo rojo como los rubíes, todas ellas envueltas en enredaderas y se vislumbran grandes jardines con flores de cientos de colores, es tan hermosa, sacada de una pintura, no le puedo quitar la mirada de encima. Damos una vuelta en otra curva, aun la puedo ver pero ahora tengo que voltear el cuello hacia el vidrio de atrás, me voy alejando de ella y acercando cada vez más a una hacienda de colores oscuros, hecha de granito y mármol con ventanales grandes llenos de rejas oscuras, llegamos a el portón donde lo que te llama más la atención son dos grandes columnas de mármol que en la cima tienen estatuas de halcones hechas de bronce, se ven imponentes y muestran las garras, se nota que es de mi familia, tan sobria, tan elegante, aun así, la ciento tan solitaria y vacía, sin vida.

“-Bueno que les parece la hacienda, no es elegante –Mi madre es una dama de alta sociedad bien educada y con altos modales, aun así es tan cariñosa como una madre debe serlo, es bella como una mujer de su edad lo es, una piel blanca y un largo cabello negro le adornan el cuerpo. -Es formidable madre, muy sobria y elegante –mi hermano sí que es una bella mentira, nació con el don de la belleza e inteligencia pero no con el de la prudencia, antes mis padres aparentara ser educado y refinado, pero ante las personas que confía florece su vulgaridad innata –yo creo que es muy bello este lugar madre- Deidara el esposo de mi hermano un doncel de una figura delicada, modales educados, pero de personalidad y carácter explosivo, tiene un dialogo honesto y directo que siempre me sorprende.

-Bueno es perfecta, por supuesto no esperaba menos de la familia con la que me uniré, es perfecta para alguien de mi estatus – genial tenía que abrir su maldita boca – y tu hijo qué opinas de la casa, dime te gusta. Le doy una de mis clásicas sonrisas – ¡claro madre! Es perfecta para una familia como la nuestra, grande y vacía.”

Sé que soy un cerdo por contestarle de esa manera a mi madre, ya que ella me mira con infinita tristeza, pero no he podido evitarlo, me casa con alguien a quien no tolero, veo que mi padre quiere decirme algo pero no le doy tiempo en el momento en que estaciona el coche yo salgo corriendo, solo llevo mi mochila conmigo no me importa el equipaje, entro y no le doy ni un vistazo al interior de la casa, subo las escaleras y entro en la tercera puerta, mi habitación, es lo que necesito en este momento un lugar para escapar, mi propio oasis, me recuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos con fuerza, lo único que ronda mi mente es –quiero desaparecer…

Yo no lo sabía pero mi madre solo aguantaba las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos negros, mi padre como el amoroso esposo que era la ayudo a entrar a la casa, mi hermano y su esposo salieron del coche, viendo el panorama “-¡ahh…! Mi hermano es un idiota, no habla en todo el camino y lo primero que dice es para herir a mi madre –se masajea suavemente el puente de la nariz como lo hace siempre cuando algo lo frustra –tu eres el no tiene consideración hacia tu hermano, está en todo el derecho de estar molesto, lo casan si su consentimiento- Deidara le da un golpe en el hombro y lo mira reprochándole, le señala al coche y señala a la mujer que aún está sentada en él –lo sé, y lo siento, tiene razón, más por con quien lo casan. Vuelven a voltear a verla, lleva una minifalda de color verde limón con cintura alta, en donde lleva un pequeño cinturón café y una playera ceñida de color negro, se acomodó con los dedos, su largo y rojo cabello.

-¿Qué me miran? Aunque a ustedes nos les guste Sasuke ahora es mío, la opinión suya o del propio Sasuke no me importa, lo importante es que yo obtendré lo que quiero. Se levanta y toma su pequeña bolsa, entra a la casa contoneando su cuerpo lo más que puede para presumir el cuerpo que tiene –ves… es una maldita arpía y aun así no crees que tiene el derecho de estar así. Le da un manotazo a mi hermano Itachi y entra a la casa con paso indignado, mi hermano se recarga en el coche y suspira –lose Dei, pero que quieres que haga yo… soy un inútil.”

Hasta hace poco tenía una vida feliz y calmada, iba a la escuela, tenía cuatro amigos con los cuales tenía una buena comunicación, me llevaba bien con mi familia y ya tenía todo preparado para la universidad, quería estudiar literatura, tomar clases de fotografía, llevar una vida lejos de los negocios, creía que por ser el segundo hijo ya no habría necesidad de dar mi vida a la compañía como lo había hecho mi hermano, lo que no tenía previsto era la obsesión que había desarrollado cierta compañera conmigo, su familia se encarga de algunas firmas de abogados, la mía encargada de constructoras de caminos, edificios, fábricas de maquinaria pesada y una aerolínea.

Ella le mostró los beneficios de la unión de nuestras familias a mi abuelo, el comarca supremo de las empresas, le hablo de las oportunidades de dinero y poder… poder esa era la palabra mágica para mi abuelo, lo único que mi abuelo debía dar era a mí, y nadie de mi familia se pudo negar. Ahora me tengo que preparar para llevar la firma de abogados, estudiar derecho, y apretar los dientes por el enojo y frustración que siento al no poder huir.

Me levante con pereza de la cama y al mirar por la venta, la observo, no me había dado cuenta pero tengo la mejor vista, se ve perfectamente esa hacienda, tan bella y brillante como una gran esmeralda, no soy una persona curiosa pero la necesidad de salir de aquí me impulsa a tomar un libro y escaparme por la ventana, lo cual es fácil ya que tengo un árbol cerca, es genial poder caminar entre el bosque, llevo unos 20 minutos caminando hacia esa hacienda, y realmente lo estoy disfrutando, los árboles son tan grandes como edificios, la luz solo se filtra entre sus hojas, le da un aspecto fantástico, quisiera haber traído mi cámara tendría una grandiosa foto, solo escucho el cantar de las aves, un riachuelo a la lejanía y mis propios pensamientos, es tan delicioso.

De repente siento una pequeña tacleada que se cierra en un abrazo “-lo sabía, eres tu Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiene que no nos vemos? La que me ha abrazado es Yamanaka Ino, una chica linda, amable y de carácter maternal –hola Ino, no creo que sea la manera más agradable de saludar a una persona. Le dijo mientras la separo de mi sin lograrlo –Tú eres tan duro, que yo solo tenía que buscar mi abrazo. –sí, pues ya lo obtuviste, ahora sepárate de mí. Ella a regañadientes se separa de mí, comienzo a caminar en dirección a la casa verde, ella va detrás de mí siguiéndome los pasos –veo que aun sigues siendo tan arisco como siempre, pero hacia dónde vas, hace mucho que saliste de los terrenos de tu familia, no crees que es mejor regresar. Comienzo a caminar a mayor velocidad, ella aun me sigue –no quiero regresar, entre más lejos este de esa casa mejor. Ella se queda parada en el camino y me señala hacia una intersección –bueno si eso es lo que quieres, si vamos por este camino, llegaremos directo al pueblo. Ve que aumento el caminar y corre detrás de mí –no quiero Ino, yo no quiero ir a la ciudad, seguiré este camino así que no me sigas.

Ella me mira suplicante, me toma la mano, no sé qué tiene en contra de esa dirección, pero entre más me la prohíbe más quiero ir, en un momento de silencio oigo una voz, mejor dicho una canción, una tonada suave, Ino se queda muy quieta y me observa fijamente –sa…sabe…sabes, hay un…una genial bi…blio…blioteca en el pueblo, me… me acompaña… rías. Está asustada lo veo en sus ojos –quédate aquí, voy a averiguar.”

Antes que me tome la mano corro, veo un claro de luz, y llego a él, me ciega por un momento, cuando logro enfocar veo a una joven de cuerpo esbelto, tiene un figura frágil y llena de gracia, lleva puesto un vestido blanco y vaporoso, su cabello es corto y rosa brilla y es adornado por una corona de flores, viene descalza y da vueltas sobre su propio eje, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo, no logro entender cómo es que no se ha mareado o caído, Ino llega corriendo y toma fuertemente mi mano “-¡vámonos Sasuke!”

Su voz rompe el hechizo que estaba en el ambiente, la joven se detuvo y volteo a vernos, tiene una mirada tan intensa que es incomoda, sus ojos son de un color verde y aunque tiene un rostro pequeño enmarcado por sus cabellos, había algo en ella que te era muy perturban te, al enfocar el paisaje veo algo que llama mi atención, cerca de ella en un prado lleno de flores silvestres, como en una ilustración de un libro de fantasía, había alguien sentado con una capa cubriéndolo completamente, solo se ven unos labios pequeños y carnosos de un color coral, al vernos se levanta de un impulso y la capa que lo cubría cae hasta sus hombros, que hermoso joven, tan extraordinaria belleza es posible en el mundo, su piel tersa y de un color durazno, su rostro dulce e infantil, sus grandes y hermosos ojos de un azul tan intenso que los zafiros le tendrían envidia, unas pequeñas marcas adornan sus mejillas, son bigotes de zorrito, enmarcado por unos cabellos rubios que dispersos y alborotados le dan la apariencia de un sol, no es alto tal vez de la altura de la joven y aun escondido por la capa se nota una figura esbelta y agraciada, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a una canasta que contiene frutas, plantas y flores, fue demasiado rápido como para detenerlo, corrió hacia dentro del bosque, ella nos miró, nos señaló con su mano, comenzó a reír y hecho a correr en la dirección del joven, fue en ese momento que sentí mi brazo adormilado, era por la fuerza ejercida por la mano de Ino, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y soltó un gran suspiro, intente analizar lo que había sucedido, en que tiempo había sucedido, quienes eran ellos, porque estaban ahí, y esa actitud y lo más importante de todo, cuando volvería a verlo… a ese hermoso elfo.

“-Sasuke, vamos te llevo a casa. Su voz me saca de la ensoñación que tengo, era claro ella debería saber algo sobre ellos. -¿Quiénes son ellos? Me voltea ver un poco asustada y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado, -no sé de qué hablas. Corro y logro tomarla de la muñeca -¡QUE NO LO SE! Le suelto la muñeca y ella se queda quieta en su lugar –perdón, no quería gritarte, yo… no los conozco. Ella comenzó a caminar muy rápido y yo le seguía lo mejor que podía, cuando intente volver a hablar con ella ya estábamos en la entrada de la finca –perdón Ino, yo no quería. Pero ya no pude hablarle porque escuchábamos como me gritaban – ¡Sasuke, donde estas! Su voz sonaba más fuerte conforme se acercaba – él está aquí. Ino le hiso sellas a mi hermano y le sonrió –hola Ino, ¿Cómo estás? Ella bajo la ladera y le sonrió –bien, gracias, adiós Sasuke. Me ve y se despide con la mano y hecha a correr por una ladera llena de árboles, ella había escapado de mí y la culpa la tenía el idiota que tenía frente a mí -¿Qué quieres? El me ve y me da un golpe en la frente con sus dedos –vamos Sasuke no soy tu enemigo, es hora de comer y creo que le debes una disculpa a mi mama, -me lo pensare en el camino, ahora quítate idiota, estorbas en mi camino.”

Lo empujo y lo sé, yo lo se soy un tonto pero quiero justificarme por mi enojo por ese matrimonio forzado, entre en el comedor y tome asiento, había comida apetitosa enfrente de mi así como el rostro de mi madre que lucía triste, se lo que tengo que hacer “–lo siento madre, no quería faltarte al respeto, no volveré a hablarte así. Me miro y me sonrió, sus ojos volvieron a brillar –no importa amor, estas tan estresado con la boda, dejemos eso atrás. Mi padre me apunta con su mirada, pero decide callar su comentario, empezamos a comer, el ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso, mejor dicho lo era demasiado, me di cuenta de que algo faltaba –donde esta Karin, -dice que no comerá hasta que tu vayas a pedirle que venga a cenar. Los miro incrédulo, realmente estará esperando eso –bueno entonces pasara mucha hambre.” Termine de comer y me retire del comedor, llegue a mi habitación puse una silla cerca de la ventana y comencé a leer, estoy pensando en el día que ha pasado, en especial con lo más maravilloso, quiero mantener su hermoso rostro todo el tiempo en mi mente… es perfecto.


End file.
